Broken
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "Can this shattered glass be mended?" (One-sided drabbles and one-shots for: Luckyshipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Crystallinejadeshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Lithiumshipping, Franticshipping, Magmajewelshipping, Commonershipping, Haughtyshipping, Stomachacheshipping, Dualrivalshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, and Agencyshipping. WILL have a happy end)
1. Chapter 1: Endurance

**Author's note:**

_**Guys, really, I'm not dead. I'm alive. My computer is just broken, but today I stole someone else's so that's how I'm posting this. MWUAHAHAHA I'm evil. Anyways, if you'll notice, I changed my name to**_**Silvermoonstone23. _None of you probably care, but I just thought I'd say that._**

**_SO, this is a new story I will hopefully update often. It's a series of one-sided drabbles, and once I finish the ones with the shipping, I'll have about three fluff chapters of random drabbleness, and then I'm going to do a one-shot, where all of the one-sided pairings are resolved. Some of our dear dexholders will get their hearts broken, and you'll have to wait to see which ship is destroyed, and which becomes true. THAT IS THE GAME PLAN, MY DARLINGS. You can probably guess what shippings I'll make true, if you've read my other stories XD_**

**_Rant over! Read on! Reviewers get MORE FLUFF, flamers get NOTHING. Except eggs. Rotton ones._**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: NO. I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING I TELL YOU.**

* * *

_Luckyshipping (Red x Blue):_

**Endurance**

He wanted to laugh with her, for her to trust him fully, to hold her hand and bring her close on rainy days, to see her genuine smile, to be accepted by her and maybe even her overprotective brother, for her to even _notice_ him as a choice for her, for her to run into his arms when she cried.

But some dark part of him knew she wouldn't.

From the moment he met her he thought she was stunning, and she knew it. She used that to her own advantage, which was crafty, he had to admit.

Yet during battle, she was strong, powerful, commanding, superior…he couldn't get enough of any side to her.

Blue always had Silver by her side, yet Red thought his chances with the red-headed boy were good, since he never aggravated him like Gold. He thought he was well off; he got along with her brother, he had known her for a long time, they had become such good friends.

But on one single day with a single unknowing sentence, just five simple words she had admitted to him one day, to him, her good friend, she shattered his heart.

_"…I'm in love with Green…" She looked at him with pleading eyes, unlike the begging eyes he usually saw with fake tears to convince him to assist her in a scheme, but real, pleading eyes that compelled him to want to help. She wasn't faking it; he could tell. She had wanted to see him with the reason of having an issue, but he was starting to regret meeting with her._

She would never love him. She was in love with his best friend, a stoic, emotionless, arrogant, challenging, malevolent, egotistical, unbelievable jerk who would never return her feelings!  
He was so mad, he didn't even know why. In his head, he was insulting his best friend…that wasn't right…

It was difficult to keep track of his thoughts when he had all these strange emotions coursing through him because of Blue; anger, confusion, affection, sadness, passion, resentment, hormones…

Wait, that wasn't an emotion.

But it was just getting too hard to be around her. There were so many things he wanted to but just couldn't say to her.

He felt like he was hanging off of a cliff, water to one side of the drop below him, and sharp rocks to the other. The water was a gorgeous blue that rushed clearly with an almost musical sound, yet taunted him; if he let go and tumbled into the water it would sweep him away down a waterfall to his death. But he was slipping, and if he fell, the jagged rocks would pierce him.

The water was Blue; someone beautiful, yet someone he could never have. If he let go and confessed, she would only shoot him down.

Hanging on was too painful, but he couldn't imagine doing anything else.

So he just had to hang on that cliffside, until he fell, either into the water or to the rocks.

He had to hang through it and wait for someone to maybe, just maybe rescue him.

Until then, he would endure his losing battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

**Author's note:**

_**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, HECK TO THE YES.**_

_**Second rant over, read on again! REVIEW.**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe or Crystallinejadeshipping (which is just a weird ship in general)**

* * *

_Crystallinejadeshipping (Green x Crystal)_

**Impossible**

She was stubborn, proud, and overachieving.

…yet he found it difficult to resist the urge to spin around, march right over to her, and take her into his arms.

How, how he could somehow manage to fall for someone so hard was beyond his comprehension. And fall for _Crystal_ of all girls. She never even tried, and that was possibly the worst and best part; that she didn't purposely butt her way into things to get his attention like some certain pesky girls, and she just minded her own business.

He saw her every day. Every day he just felt that nagging, aching pain in his heart that was solely indescribable, for he usually was the one to show no emotion. But for some reason Crystal never failed at her job as a capturer; she had unknowingly captured his heart. By just the quiet conversations they shared throughout their days working as researchers he was able to talk to her, but he wanted more. He wanted somehow for her to think of him as more than just her senior or her colleague. But it was never _his_ heart that was on her mind.

And Gold was an idiot not to see it.

The dexholders got together often, but Green's eyes remained solely on Crystal. He would watch from a distance, pretending to read a book, as she and Ruby cooked for the others sometimes when they all gathered―or raided, rather―Gold's house. The involuntary host would flirt with her and pester her, not realizing how much that infuriated Green.

And he always remained to the side, not in the chaos at all, on his own, forever alone to be annoyed by the other dexholders even when they did nothing wrong; for he was just bitter. Bitter that the girl he was so desperately but silently in love with didn't return the feelings.

So like the persistent but emotionless (according to the others, namely Blue) young man he was, Green has to try as hard as he could to forget the girl he saw every day, forget the feelings that he could never erase from his memory.

In other words, the attempt would do him no good; forgetting Crystal was impossible for him. But having her was also impossible.


	3. Chapter 3: Exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

_**OH ARCEUS DANG IT IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS! Sorry my darlings! Also, as a reviewer (**_**Farla****_) pointed out, these are apparently not drabbles. I apologize for incorrectly using the term! I didn't know. It seems to be so loosely used here on FF, I just thought it was a term for a short little piece, but I'm wrong, it's apparently a writing exercise where you tell a story in exactly a hundred words. I'm sorry, I really didn't know. SO these are not actually drabbles; they're..erm...skirmishes! Sorta...I don't know. They're short blurbs. Sorry. Here is the update anyways._**

**_Rant over! Read on! Please review, I appreciate criticism but please keep it nice! Thank you!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, or anything for that matter.**

* * *

_Lithiumshipping (Silver x Sapphire):_

**Exhilaration**

It was the strangest of things, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not describe it. It was just the way he felt when he was around her, like the world was flying by him in a wild ride that pumped adrenaline through him. His heart rate increased and heat rose to his face when he touched her, even just the simplest brush of their hands.

Her smile lit up even her deep, entrancing blue eyes, and showed off those adorable little fangs. She was so carefree and lighthearted, it just made him want to loose himself and laugh, laugh to the skies with a smile to wide and jump up into the trees with her.

But that, that was crazy!  
He never felt that way before, sure he really loved Blue, but that was more in a sisterly way, or even when they were really little, a childish crush that he had lost.

Sure he respected Yellow's shocking strength and that she had helped him find his father, but he didn't know her that well aside from that.

Yes, he thought Crystal was incredibly intelligent, along with being very helpful (because really, _someone_ had to keep Gold in line), but she was a bit uptight and bossy.

Then there was Lyra, who was just downright silly and a bit of a ditz, although her mischievous spying ways sometimes made him suspicious.

But there was no one like her.

There was just no one like Sapphire.

She was even two years younger, but that never stopped his feelings. He'd watch her swing from tree to tree, the wind in her hair as she gracefully flew threw the forest, and he had never wanted someone to fall more in his life, so that he could catch her and hold her in his arms for even just a second, before she blew away like the whispering wind.

Once, after her typical day of battles and running about, he had sat with her underneath the canopy of a large, pure-green-leafed tree, and she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He had never felt such a rush in his life; heat flushed to his face from the close-contact, his heart was beating a million times quicker than her steady breathing.

He wondered if she ever felt the same way, got the same rush as he did. Unfortunately, the chances of that were quite doubtful. Although they argued constantly, she seemed to spend most of her time with Ruby, and after everything those two had gone through, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if she had feelings for the coordinator.

So until that moment that Ruby stole her away—which he knew would happen, who wouldn't fall for a girl like Sapphire?—Silver would have to savor his time with the girl. Savor it and watch as she swung from tree to tree, as she observed the natural world, as she made his heart pound and as he felt a rush of exhilaration.


	4. Chapter 4: Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

_**Hey y'all! I'm back! The day after my last update! YES. So I wrote this little blurb this morning and I thought it sounded OK, so I'm posting it. And it's still morning, my time! Carpe diem! I'm just really excited about this story. I think I have seven more sad blurbs to write, then I'll post the sad ones, write & post a couple random fluff ones, then start on the resolving one-shots! GAME PLANS HECK YES! My means of my useless shouting, do you guys think I'd be obnoxious in real life? I'm not, at all. I'm such a nerd! You wouldn't believe it. Just like look at the back of the classroom at the girl with glasses with her face hidden behind her weird writing notebook. That's meeee! Yep. Not obnoxious. Only a secret fangirl XD**_

_**Useless rant over! Read on! Reviews are marshmallows! (...where did **_**that ****_come from?)_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe, or anything. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Oldrivalshipping: (Green x Blue)_

**Poles Apart**

She was the desirable one. The unattainable one that all the boys wanted, that could sway her chances with just a wink or some fake tears.

So why did she fall for the one boy she knew from the start would never love her?

Even from the moment she met him—when she greeted him while riding her Jigglypuff and he just simply ignored her—she knew he would be different. She knew she would enjoy bothering him, and in truth, she did. It was fun because he wasn't nearly as gullible as Red, or as obedient as Silver, he would put up a fight.

They were polar opposites; a mischievous girl and a stoic boy who argued although they were friends.

And doesn't the age-old saying confirm that opposites attract?

That saying never crossed Blue's mind until she was already purposely doing things to run into him, to play tricks on him, and she saw him begin to get used to her antics, like a routine. She paid no attention to the fact that she was falling for the green-eyed boy until she realized that she _looked forward_ to seeing him. She had thought at first that she just found immense pleasure in irritating him, but she soon realized that her tricks never felt the same on anyone else she could play with. Sure, she could get sweet, innocent Yellow or the impossibly dense Red or the ever-loyal Silver on her side, but it wasn't the same challenge.

None of them were Green, no boy ever would be, she only wanted him.

And when she realized how deeply she'd fallen into love, she of course did little things to try to make Green see that they could be more than just friends (or whatever their relationship was considering Green's stoic behavior). However, although she never truly let down her guard and confessed, only played intricate tricks on him to get him to fall for her, he never did.

It crossed Blue's mind that maybe he never would come to love her. The thought tore her apart, but maybe that was just the way things had to be.

Maybe they were just _too _different. Like fire and water. Day and night.

The two of them were just poles apart.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Think About It

**Author's Note:**

_**Hey guys! The reason there are so many updates is because my school is on break XD I'm sorry if they slow down when I get back to school, but I have another chapter! To answer any questions, I plan for this to turn more story-like after I complete the drabbles. I can't promise that it's like a real story, more like a series of one-shots that are connected to the drabbles (that aren't actually drabbles, as I said previously). So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Rant over! Read on! (is anyone getting sick of me saying that? XD Too bad, I love it) Please no flames. So far, this story hasn't had any! You people are AWESOME.**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Ferriswheelshipping: (N x White)_

**Don't Think About It**

She thought of him often.

She thought he was odd, the first time they had spoken. The next they met he had taken her on a ride on the Nimbassa City Ferris wheel. She began to trust the strange boy she'd met, think he was kind and sweet to take a ride with her. That he had the Pokemon's best interests in mind when he spoke of that peculiar organization, Team Plasma.

But then as stood in front of the Ferris wheel, he revealed he not only was a part of, but was the _leader_ of Team Plasma.

That was when N, the strange figure she had met and started to trust, became dangerous, and untrustworthy. From then on, she knew he was supposed to be seen as an enemy, but every time she saw him, even in battle, every time he was mentioned or she even thought of him, her heard skipped a beat.

And she thought of him often.

She knew, she _knew_ it was pointless, but she also knew it was too late; she had become infatuated. Infatuated with N, the leader of a sinister team, N, who was practically a stranger, N, who faced her in battle, N, who said he wished she was on his side, N, who complimented her skills, who thought she was special…

She tried not to think about it. All along her journey, she achieved numerous feats, though he was never too far from her trail of thought. Just when he was about to disappear, he reappeared in her mind.

And then there was the final battle, in Team Plasma's secret castle. The final battle where they faced off. Where she fought as fiercely as she could, and succeeded. Yet even as the members of Team Plasma were arrested and she was left in that room with him, and she spoke with him, he still seemed unaware of her feelings. She even offered to help him get used to the odd world he had never been exposed to while he was under his father's control, to travel with him, yet while he didn't comprehend certain emotions, his common sense tainted too, he apparently couldn't understand love. She didn't downright admit it, though she knew it was true as she watched him fly off on his dragon. She was unsure of whether she'd ever see him again.

It was too late to take anything back; she had fallen for an odd boy who didn't return the feelings.

She had tried, but it was inevitable.

Even though she had tried not to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Torn

**Author's Note:**

_**My eyes hurt. I've been staring at the dang screen of my laptop for 3 hours straight. Oh well, at least I have a chapter, that's all you guys care about XD Oh and to **_**Pokeluv101,**_** I'd just like to point out that this chapter is MANGAQUEST! She has whole freaking finished stories that are better than half the novels I read about the Pokespe characters, go read them!**_

_**Also, I might be publishing something else soon, either once I've finished writing this or once I'm done posting it. By a show of hands (kidding, by a show of people who review) would you rather me write a high school AU (because I've always wanted to do one XD and everyone does so I thought I might try it), a collection of stories about the dexholders around the holidays, or a crossover between the Percy Jackson series and Pokespe? (i feel like I shouldn't do that because I don't know how many other people are as crazed for both subjects as I am...maybe Harry Potter? I feel like everyone's seen at least some of the movies XD)**_

_**Well, alas, my rant is already over so you may now read on! Please review~!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Mangaquestshipping: (Gold x Crystal)_

**Torn**

He was everything she thought she would never _ever_ want, or let herself fantasize about. So why then was he the one she fell for? Why was it that she couldn't just loose her heart to a kind soul, but instead to one who would tear her apart? Why not someone she could actually have?

He never downright rejected her, but that was only because she never let him. She put on a façade for him that he was too dense enough to see through. She still played along with his little games, even though on the inside she longed to just fall into his arms.

But Crystal had self control. She was too smart to get too infatuated. It wasn't love; it was just the fondness she was feeling, fondness because he visited her and pestered her so often.

At least, that's what she told herself.

She wondered when it was that she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with that flirtatious idiot. Could it be all those times she was passing by and saw him on a date, each time with a different girl? Even once, Lyra was with her when they saw him. The brunette just scoffed. "Who would've guessed Gold would be such a heartbreaker?" she would ask rhetorically. "Well, maybe Silver," she'd mumble.

And Crystal would just duck her head a little, because, unbeknownst to Lyra, the notorious Gold had struck again, and had broken _her_ heart, without even trying.

Maybe she admitted it after the days when he'd call and leave her long messages asking why she never talked to him. _I don't want to hear your voice…_she'd think. It was too painful.

She had control. She had composure. She was able to manage her work as a researcher, as a capturer, and she didn't make stupid mistakes. She had a stable world.

But she didn't have Gold. The one boy she truly wanted, and he was blind to her feelings. He didn't even know she loved him; he just went about being his usual, flirtatious, obnoxious self, not realizing she harbored such feelings for him, as he was the one boy she wanted the most and could never have. He broke hearts, and she tried to keep hers guarded, but to no avail.

Gold ripped her heart to shreds.


	7. Chapter 7:Submerged

**Author's Note:**

_**So, I was going to make this chapter focus on Gold...but I don't know what to do! I already wrote something about him just being a player, but I'm now considering some one-sided Ambershipping...thoughts from loyal readers perhaps?  
So this is now Soulsilvershipping and I'm trying to post it quickly...'cause I have stuff to do...uuuhhhh...  
I'm not going to mention those story options I mentioned last chapter, because I honestly still have to think about it, but thanks to those who reviewed! SO MUCH HELP! You guys are awesome.**_

_**Okay! Rant over! Read on! Reviews are magical fluffy bunnies! (again, I have no idea where I get these things from...)**_

_**-Silvia**_

_**P.S. I call the girl Lyra in this. She could also be called Kotone or Soul, i just am used to calling her Lyra**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NADA.**

* * *

_Soulsilvershipping: (Silver x Lyra)_

**Submerged**

Why did she love him?

Why did she love someone with cold, calculating eyes, with a dark past, someone who always thought she was a nuisance?

Maybe it was that he was a challenge. It was difficult to get someone like him to fall in love with you (that is, unless you were Blue, although they seemed to have more of a brotherly/sisterly relationship, and Blue most likely could get _anyone_ to fall in love with her).

He told her constantly how much of a ditz she was. How she always managed to get herself into trouble, and he had to come help her. And she would just laugh because, well, it was true. She was a troublemaker. But she was fun. She was irritating. But didn't he enjoy her company? Wasn't she interesting? Aside from her pestering, was there something he really didn't like about her?

These were the things Lyra wanted to ask him. However he just bluntly disregarded her, constantly. If he hated someone like _her _so much, how was he able to stand Gold or Blue? What was different about her?

She had made it a mission of hers to try to win him over, but every time, she felt like she was making things worse. Like she was sinking into quicksand, and every time she tried to struggle to break free of its constricting grip, she only sunk deeper.

Deeper and deeper into the quicksand she sunk.

But it wasn't quicksand.

It was love.

She was falling more in love even though Silver constantly was irritated by her. It was the strangest of things that she could fall for someone so pitiless, so cruel.

They were totally different; she was a raging, hyperactive fire, and he was heartless ice.

But there was something about him she couldn't get enough of, something she looked forward to seeing him for.

Whatever it was about him that she loved, it was dangerous.

Because he'd sunk her boat and she'd submerged deeper and deeper into love with such a frigid boy.


	8. Chapter 8: Empty

**Author's Note:**

_**Hello all! You may remember me mentioning whether or not I was going to post a chapter on Gold being a player or Ambershipping? Well, because Ambershipping is just such a freaking guilty pleasure even though Specialshipping is my OTP, I...COMBINED BOTH! Yes. I seriously took the blurb I had written about Gold being all player-ish, and added Ambershipping to it. Um, heck to the yes. So it's crackshipping time, my friends XD  
Also, is anyone else seriously reminded of Buttshipping (Gold x Blue) when they hear the song **_**One More Night ****_by Maroon 5? (because it's on the radio like 24/7) I mean, is it only me who thinks of that? Never mind. I'm weird._**

**_Rant over! Read on!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

_Ambershipping: (Gold x Yellow)_

**Empty**

Why? Why? Why?

The question echoed around the boy's head like a broken record.

Why did he fall for her?

He knew for a fact it was unintentional. How could he—Gold, the famous dexholder, breeder extraordinaire and extremely awesome guy (in his own opinion, that is)—fall for someone on _purpose_? It was just irrational to think that would happen.

Why was it someone like her?

It could have been anyone. He could have liked any girl he knew; Blue, Lyra, heck, even Crystal, who hit him violently at random intervals, but he never suspected he would like _her_.

A simple forest girl. A simple, short, skinny, klutzy forest girl had managed to steal his heart without even trying.

Why? Why did he let himself fall for her? Didn't he have more control? He was _Gold_, the player, the heartbreaker. He had everything. He had all the most beautiful girls wrapped around his finger. He had the best gig, as a pokedex owner. He had friendship, he had power to make someone smile, and he had the power to take that smile away.

He knew he was a heartbreaker. So what? He toyed around with the cutest, prettiest girls, and in the end they never hated him, only wanted him more, because he could twist the situation and make them feel like it was _their _fault and not his.

He felt whole and happy and dominant.

…Right?

Then what was that cold void doing inside him? Why was it that none of the girls he dated seemed to fill it? Was that why he kept going from girl to girl, to see which one would make him feel whole?

Why was it that the only one who _could _fill that void with just a simple glowing smile and twinkling golden eyes like his was the one he never expected to fall for? She was a sweet girl and a good friend, but as far as he knew, she had fallen for a certain red-eyed champion long before he met her.

For some reason, every time he remembered that, his heart clenched and tightened.

Why?

Didn't he have everything? What would it take to fix the broken record inside him? Maybe it wasn't a broken record at all, though.

Maybe it was a broken heart.

If he fixed his heart would the void go away? That was possible. Yet, the only time he ever got close to repairing that broken organ was when Yellow was around.

Some evil little part of him wanted to steal her away. To somehow make her love _him_. Not Red. To blush when _he_ brushed hands with her. To have that sweet, melodic laugh ring out when _he _told a joke. To have her wrapped in his arms where he could protect her from any thing and have her for his own.

But when he thought of these things, Gold only shook himself. He was crazy for believing that could ever happen. He was crazy for thinking he could ever fall in _love_ like that.

After all, he had everything.

…So why did he feel so empty?


	9. Chapter 9: Weak

**Author's Note:**

_**Why hello there. Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had crap to do and...well I was being lazy XD Oh well. So here's the chapter. Sorry if it's not satisfying or if you don't freaking care about the Sinnoh trio (because I sure don't) but I felt the need to include them. This is a weird ship anyways so...**_

_**Rant over! Read on! Why do I really want a jelly doughnut? No, Silvia! Resist the pastries! ...I'm having a conversation with my "inner voice" again (it's a joke for anyone who's read a story with an inner voice, because I've read about four) REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME.**_

_**-Silvia! (sorry if I seem more insane than usual today)**_

**Disclaimer: disclaim! disclaim! disclaim! I own not a morsel of Pokespe! In actuality... I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

_Stomachacheshipping: (Pearl x Bianca)_

**Weak**

It was never about looks to Pearl. It was just her. Every single thing about her was something he liked. From her happy-go-lucky attitude to her free spirit to her tendency of knocking people over, he had fallen hard.

She was just a year younger. She was rather like a child at times, but that was positively endearing in his opinion. She was sweet and kind and while she was just a bit unorganized, that little flaw had no meaning to him. She could forever remain perfect in his eyes.

Yet, according to that snob Cheren, she was not worthy of respect. She was a mess, she was too peppy, too upbeat, too innocent and naïve. All Bianca wanted was his respect and he wouldn't grant her with it. All she wanted was for him to think of her as special, and so far he hadn't.

But to Pearl she was amazing. She could conquer any feat if she put her mind to it; she could stand up to any of her fears. She was strong, when it really came down to it. She looked at the world in an astounding way, a way that Pearl had never even imagined before.

And so he grew attached. He talked to her lots of times, asked for opinions on jokes, jokes that would let him hear her musical laughter. Though one day, in a little café she had picked out, the waitress accidentally mistook them for siblings. Afterwards, Bianca laughed it off and joked that they could probably pass for twins; they both had blonde hair that stood up in places, they both had similar orange eyes, they both wore orange and green, and they both sometimes happened to run into people.

Though that hit him hard. He wasn't sure why at all; what was wrong with being a sibling to Bianca? Nothing, though he wouldn't want to be related to her. He just wanted to be her friend. And…maybe something more? That was an entirely new feeling for him.

He was supposed to be the one who would remain strong. The one who would never do idiotic things out of love for someone (although he did feel a sibling-like bond between himself, Dia, and Missy, he wouldn't endanger the rest of the world just for them, like he suspected kindhearted Dia to do for Missy if it really came down to it). Love was a complicated thing for him, and he wouldn't let himself feel it. Only a liking to his fellow dexholders, only a strong friendship that wouldn't make him act rashly or embarrass himself. He would hold them all together, to give them a joke when times turned dark, and to be a hero in times of catastrophe.

When it all came down to it, he was supposed to stay strong, for the sake of everyone else.

So why did Bianca make him feel so weak?


	10. Chapter 10: Forever, Fornever

**Author's Note:**

_**Hey y'all! I'm getting the boring chapters over with! YAY for Dualrivalshipping! Sorry this one is very short, but I'm also going to post another one today, I hope that makes up for it. I feel like these chapters are going really slowly, and I'd love to post the Frantic and Special ones, but I'm saving those XD also, I'm in the process of writing hte Agency one, don't worry. Also, I know that fornever isn't a word, but I like to use it.**_

_**Rant over! Read on!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: *blows raspberry* Oh yeah...I should probably do a real disclaimer...ugh... I'm so annoyed by these...I don't own anything...*groan***

* * *

_Dualrivalshipping: (Cheren x Bianca)_

**Forever, Fornever**

He didn't care. He _never _cared. He was cold, heartless, mean, ungrateful, cruel, an outsider, a total, complete jerk.

So why, _why_, did she love him?!

She hated it. She _always_ hated it. When they were younger they were friends, but as they progressed on their journeys as trainers, he cut himself off. He shut her out. He looked down on her, and all she wanted was a little respect.

He didn't give her that. He'd _never _give her that.

Yet she still found herself thinking about him, worrying about him. Wondering where he was, how he was doing, if he was thinking of her. She just wanted his respect, but did she want more? Yes. She wanted him not only to not look down on her, but to stop seeing her as some ditzy little girl he needed to protect, or some lonely puppy he needed to shake of his tail.

She was strong. She had _always_ been strong, but he had _never _noticed. Why didn't he at least give her a chance? Every day that he neglected her, every time he didn't answer his phone, every second she saw his retreating form as he walked away from her, the ache in her heart grew.

It was a depressing thing to know that she could love Cheren _forever_, but he would _never _return the feelings.


	11. Chapter 11: Isolated

**Author's Note:**

_**TWO CHAPTERS, ONE DAY, HECK YES. AGAIN. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**_

_**Unbelievably short rant over! Readith onith!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: NOTHING. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Cheren doesn't like anybody because he's cold and cruel._

**Isolated**

He didn't need anyone.

He was on top of the world; he looked down on even those that thought themselves to be his friends. A perfect example, Bianca.

She followed him like a lost puppy when they were little, acted like a ditz, and yet she still battled him, wanting to earn his respect.

Respect he wouldn't give her.

_"__You're…you're heartless, Cheren!" she screamed at his retreating form as he walked away from her, pulling his hood up for at least some protection against the pouring rain. "You're a stiff, heartless, cold person! If you keep on like this, you'll be alone forever!"_

Alone…

For some reason, Bianca's words that burned into him. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. So what if he was alone? What did she care? She didn't have to be his friend, it was her choice. But then again…what would he do without the calls from a certain bubbly blonde?  
No, he could not let that distract him. He had to make do and keep going. Keep pushing forwards for his dream to become champion and beat Alder. He had to, or else he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't focus on human conflict, human relations. He never really thought about relationships, because he never let himself.

He cut himself off from the world, from all of that. He kept himself in order, on his journey, by himself. Never talking about his actual feelings, or thoughts other than observations of the situation. He shielded himself, in fear of getting hurt; he shielded himself from everything else.

So was what Bianca said true? Without her, without Black and White, was he really just…

Alone?


	12. Chapter 12: Invisible

**Author's Note:**

_**It's Yellow's birthday, so I'm posting the Specialshipping chapter. I feel like this one is longer, but it's the kind of thing that I can relate to -.-" oh well. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW I'm so sorry for making her sad!**_

_**Rant over! Read on!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Invisible**

It had been days. Weeks. Months. Years.

It was impossible for Yellow to track how many times the clock had spun around since she first met the boy that stole her heart. It could have been love at first sight. She had been in the line of fire of a demonous Dragonair when she was knocked to the ground, and her brave savior defended her.

So when she discovered the boy who had made promises to her, the boy who had taught her, the boy she drew over and over in her notebook was missing, she dove headfirst into danger to rescue him.

They had been through so much together; so many fights, so much danger, alongside the other dexholders.

Yet she still felt like he was so high above her. That he was unattainable, that her dreams were irrational, that he could look her in the eye and still be staring right through her.

Because Red was an oblivious boy, so he never recognized what she felt for him.

Every joke he made was just that much funnier in the eyes of the petite blonde, every smile he sent her way sent heat to her cheeks and made her stomach flutter, but he never seemed to notice that. Her love was completely undetectable to him.

And why should he notice? Yellow knew how popular he was as champion and as a dexholder. Any girl he liked would accept his feelings in a heartbeat—at least, Yellow knew _she _would. He could very well sweep any beautiful or strong girl off her feet; Misty, Blue, anyone.

But Yellow's own mind she was neither strong nor beautiful. She was just a clumsy, irritatingly short girl who was too shy to even tell her feelings to a boy she had known for years.

Because he smiled at her. And he talked to her. And he inspired her, and saved her, and thought to protect her in moments of danger, and remembered to call her when he wanted to discuss something.

But he never returned her long-harbored feelings. When he—if ever—thought of love, would he even consider her? Her, the girl who he saved all those years back? Her, the girl he thought was a _boy_?

Even the other dexholders were able to see Yellow's feelings for the red-eyed champion, everyone knew, everyone but him. Blue said she'd try to work her "matchmaker magic", but Yellow told her not to bother. If Red wasn't able to notice her on his own, would he ever truly come to love her?

Sometimes she'd wish that she didn't love Red. Sometimes she wished she harbored feelings for someone else, another one of her friends that could return her feelings and they could be happy together.

But then she would think that _no one_ would notice her feelings. Everyone was so out of her league, she'd think, although it wasn't true. She'd believe that no one would ever love such a shy, quiet girl.

And other times she would sit and wish that she could live in a fairytale. She would be a damsel in distress, with a frightening dragon looming over her, prepared to fire, when a dashing, brave, handsome prince—Red, if that wasn't already apparent that he would appear in her daydreams—would swoop in and save her.

Then again, that had already happened in Viridian Forest. The only problem was; the prince was too dense to see the shy damsel's feelings.

And Red could very well be a prince being the champion of Kanto. Why would he ever settle for a peasant when he could have a princess if he chose?

Yellow felt like she was walking in circles; no matter how hard she tried to think of a solution to her predicament, she just ended up in the same place, treading the same path, unseen by the boy forever plaguing her thoughts, whether it be willingly or unwillingly.

And it pained her, but she knew that the one boy she loved could look right through her, as if she were invisible.


	13. Chapter 13: Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

_**I'm tired and school sucks, but I have a chapter. Not very exciting, and this was a backup chapter I wrote a while ago and never posted, but oh well...I'm too tired right now to write another skirmish...uuuggggghhhh...  
Oh and by the way, if you have a request, just review or PM me and tell me what you want the drabble to be about or like a theme or something, and what pairing. If it goes along with the pairings I've chosen for this, I'll write and post it, but if it doesn't (for example, Chosenshipping) I can still write it and put it in with the fluff chapters later (but it has to be one-sided, so you'll have to choose that situation)**_

_**I'm so out of it that I almost forgot to say that my rant is over...so read on...*yawn***_

_**-Silvia...**_

_**P.S. this chapter has nothing to do with any song. Just saying...**_

**Disclaimer: Zzzzzz...Oh...I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Commonershipping: (Diamond x Platinum)_

**Falling to Pieces**

He tried to make everything perfect.

Every meal that he cooked, every action that he took.

But his counterfeit world of perfection could never exist without a queen.

And Diamond knew he could never charm a princess.

And so it was that Diamond let himself fall for a princess, when he knew that he himself was a mere peasant, a simple commoner that could never lure a girl of her status.

But he still hopelessly adored her since the moment they met. It was almost like fate, the way their letters were mixed up and Diamond and Pearl had to guide Platinum. It was almost like love at first sight when Dia laid his eyes on such a gorgeous girl, yet he knew she was more diverse and special as he got to know her.

His favorite thing about her was her laugh, her smile. Even the slightest hints of amusement that played on the corners of her mouth were enough to make his heart lurch and gave him a stupid grin. He didn't care though; she probably thought he was an idiotic buffoon, but he still made her laugh. He still was able to cause such musical mirth.

But he himself could not posses that kind of happiness. Because Platinum would never settle for the likes of him. He had found himself slowly declining in mood, feigning smiles, zoning out, causing _real _blunders while joking with Pearl, or even sometimes eating a _normal _amount of food (which was drastic since he typically engulfed anything he had).

And ever so slowly, his perfect little kingdom in his mind deteriorated.

He only wished to have her. It wasn't even just about her elegant looks; more about the little errors in her porcelain personality. Pearl would try to catch her in the act while she covered her mouth and denied laughter or emotion. Diamond knew though, that she put up façades herself. He knew from being friends with her for so long how she would react to things on the outside and inside. What her true feelings were. However, he regretfully somehow knew he wasn't involved in those types of feelings.

So like all great empires, the one he had created would decline.

Because of a frozen heart; a heart that knew he would never be wanted by the girl he loved so much, Diamond's kingdom crumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: Bewilder

**Author's Note:**

_**Has it really been two weeks? WOW. Well, I think I'm going to post two chapters then. I think. I wrote like three this week so I can I guess.**_

_**Uh, Rant over? Read on? I suppose?**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Haughtyshipping: (Pearl x Platinum)_

**Bewilder**

She was a princess.

She could never be with a commoner, that was just irrational, absurd, impossible.

So why did she feel this way?

Platina had traveled all around Sinnoh with her two commoner companions, never thinking that one might somehow charm her. Charm…no that wasn't exactly it. Pearl didn't have much charm.

But she just couldn't help but fall for such a humorous and rash person.

He made her smile and laugh, even if she didn't show it. He was full of surprises. He made her feel safe, like she didn't have to worry whenever he was around, because he had already proven himself worthy as a bodyguard. Yet the feelings that spun around inside of her confused her to no end.

Maybe it was the feeling of protection that constantly drew her towards him. Maybe it was the comfort he provided; maybe it was how strong he was. She knew that in a moment she could also be powerful, and she did have high authority. Maybe it was that Pearl was of a lower class, maybe it was specifically because it was forbidden that her rebellious side loved him so much.

She only wished that there was some way to tell him. That there was some way he could realize what she felt for him, after all the time they had spent together.

But Platina was a princess, and she had never been taught to deal with such situations, she was utterly clueless. Whenever she thought of what to say, she was stumped.

Such a strange, hyper boy and such a polite yet withdrawn girl certainly would be an interesting match. Pearl had taught her much on their journey, and she had learned so much about him too in turn, yet he still was full of things that could shock and bewilder her. She wondered if one was love.


	15. Chapter 15: Enchanting Danger

**_...I honestly have nothing to say..._**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Agencyshipping: (Black x White)_

**Enchanting Danger**

The ocean was dangerous.

This much, Black knew. The ocean looked beautiful, but was misleading. If you went in too deep, the strong tides could pull you in farther. You could be tossed around by waves and drawn in so far that the beach you were on was a vague strip of land in the distance. The sea could pull you under, and you could drown in the water that you once thought was beautiful a time ago, in the same sea that glittered in the sunlight and no one could ever know of your condition. No one could ever know how deep you'd sunk.

That's what Black felt like every time he stared into those entrancing crystalline blue eyes. He only felt himself falling deeper in love with one of his best friends.

He had known White for a lengthy time, and the longer he knew her, the more he loved her. Every little aspect of her he found mesmerizing, how could she not see that? At least she was aware of his presence, but he had found himself in the "friend zone".

Because she only had eyes for that green-haired idiot who broke her heart.

It was a dangerous thing to fall for a girl who was already in love with another, because she could never feel the same way. She could only reject Black, so he tried not to tell her, but each second he didn't he was growing steadily impatient. Steadily aggravated. He wanted her to know how much he felt for her, but how would she react? She certainly wouldn't return the feelings.

And that idiot N was nothing like him, so maybe that's why Black felt like her feelings couldn't change. N was stuck-up and cruel. He was the _king _of Team Plasma! How could White have fallen for their enemy? Maybe she thought there was a chance he might love her back. Maybe she thought that it would be like Romeo and Juliet. Well it wouldn't. Black only wished he could tell her that it never would be like Romeo and Juliet, because N just didn't understand love, he couldn't. So how could White have let herself fall for a guy who could never return her feelings?

Black soon realized that that was exactly what _he _had done.

Love just seemed like a never-ending line of heartbreak and one-sided, heart-wrenching feelings that were just utterly hopeless, yet impossible to get rid of. Every time he stared into those beautiful, clear blue eyes he knew he was a goner.

White reminded him of a Siren. Sirens sang and attracted fishermen to their location with their music, but the fishermen discovered the hard way that the rushing waves could drown them, or the sharp rocks could impale them. And even if they reached the island of the Sirens, they would just be torn up by the creatures the Sirens really were. That was very much like his situation; he was completely under the spell of a girl who could only tear him apart, because she was frozen in emotion, frozen in love with N, who could only in turn tear her apart, and Black wasn't about to allow that.

It was a dangerous thing to fall for a girl who was already in love with another.

But Black was already pulled into the tides by White's enchantments.


	16. Chapter 16: Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

_**Okay, so here is the long-anticipated Frantic chapter! After this shall come the fluff bits and then, onto the one-shots! HUZZAH! Okay, I must give credit to **_**PhioneXxX_, an awesome reviewer who came up with an AWESOME idea! I included part of it into this skirmish, and then I'll use the other part of her idea in the one-shot-thing! Thanks so much for the idea, it's really awesome!_**

**_Okey, rant over, read on, sorry this took sooo long...aw well..._**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, or anything else! PhioneXxX created part of the idea!**

* * *

_Franticshipping: (Ruby x Sapphire)_

**Disastrous**

It was a mess. The whole situation was a complete mess.

She felt like tearing her hair out in anger, in frustration.

What was wrong with that damned prissy boy?!

She knew he remembered that time back on Mirage Island where she confessed, and later when he did too. She could tell by his actions; he was such a horrible liar. He visibly tensed and occasionally stuttered when telling her that the trauma of that day caused him to forget.

That infuriated her. She wasn't some idiot! She _knew _he could remember!

She tried to confront him, multiple times, but she kept loosing her nerve. She was so mad, but so anxious and confused. Why would he pretend in the first place?

A creeping, horrible sensation would creep into her then; what if he didn't _want _to remember? What if the reason he pretended not to know was that he _didn't _like her, and didn't want her to think he lied.

He probably didn't. By the way he spoke to her, by the insults shouted in their many arguments, she could just tell that he wouldn't want to be more than friends (or whatever you could call a pair of bickering competitors).

But she wanted to be with him. He was the exact opposite of her; he was a girly city boy and she was a barbaric wild girl, but she knew it could work. It was just so strange; all she wanted was for him to take her in his arms. If only he loved her back.

Their situation would work if he loved her or if she didn't love him.

And she found one day, that he really didn't love her. She tried asking him if he remembered Mirage Island, fully expecting another round of "W-what do you mean Sapphire?" or some other form of stuttered response, when he just sighed and stared at her head on.

_"Sapphire…what I said at the battle against Team Aqua and Team Magma…I was trying to protect you. That's why I said what I said, and why I pushed you into the air car."_

Sapphire left after he said that, not wanting him to see her tears.

She wouldn't bother even telling him that she still liked him, that she loved him, but there was just a part of her that wanted him to take notice of that fact, so that maybe he would come to love her in return. But she was doubtful. He probably thought she was pitiful, that she was so desperate for him, and she knew deep down that she was. She was a rough forest girl, but she could be brought to her knees in the blink of an eye by that damned prissy boy.

She yearned for the desperation, for the longing in the pit of her stomach to disappear. For the rosy red that painted her face to not come when they brushed hands.

She just wanted the whole catastrophe over with.

She thought that the war had ended when she and Ruby ended it. When they'd confessed and then defeated teams Aqua and Magma. But it was far from over.

At least, in her heart.

As the battle inside her raged on—whether or not to confront Ruby about her feelings, whether or not to keep trying to get him, whether or not to attempt to cut off her emotions towards him—the debacle just seemed to grow bigger.

It was a hurricane of passion, a tornado of brutality, a whirlwind of confusion, a tsunami of wreck.

Sapphire had been trapped in her very own disaster.


	17. Chapter 17: Not Resentful

**Author's Note:**

_**Dear **_**Pokeluv101****_,  
You knew it was coming. You. Knew. It. That's right, this chapter is...  
WALLY-CENTRIC!  
Okay, Wally gets like NO credit even though he's totally awesome, so I wrote him a chapter! It's random, but i hope you enjoy!_**

**_Rant over! READ THE WALLY STORY!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Wally-centric_

**Not Resentful**

He was never envious of _any_ of them. Any of them in any way.

Sure, the dexholders were always saving the world, but he did that too, in a quieter way. He helped with the little things, instead of nearly dying in the bigger fights, like them. And he was friends with them anyways, so it was not like he was _that _left out.

In his condition, he could probably never become a dexholder, but he didn't mind. He talked to Ruby often, who was grateful for someone to confide in; Ruby couldn't talk to Sapphire since she was usually the problem, Emerald, Gold, and Blue would surely laugh at him and were not exactly trustworthy, Crystal didn't have the tolerance for whole conversations what with being preoccupied by her own work (and Gold), Green and Silver were too stoic really to talk to, Red would probably have no clue what to do in situations like Ruby's, said coordinator didn't know the Sinnoh and Unova dexholders that well, and it would be pretty awkward to talk to Yellow about his troubles.

So Wally saw Ruby quite often.

Ruby explained to him how practically all of the dexholders were having "relationship issues". He rambled on for a while about how all of their relationships were getting screwed up, before Wally cut him off.

"Now wait," he said. "What about you and Sapphire? Have you two…you know…confessed again?"

Ruby blushed deeply at this. "N-no! How could I like someone like _her_?! She's so wild, and obnoxious, and dangers herself, and she's rash, and—wait, what do you mean by 'again'?!"

"Oh, um, nothing," Wally replied with a smile (little did Ruby know that he had been having conversations with Sapph about how they had confessed and Ruby "forgot").

Yes, Wally was content with his own quiet life. He never was jealous of the dexholders' power, he pitied them. They nearly died in their fights, and on top of it, they had complex relationships that could very well tear them apart.

Yes. Wally did _not _resent them.


	18. Chapter 18: The Dreaded Valentine's Day

_Mangaquestshipping: (Gold x Crystal)_

**The Dreaded Valentine's Day**

_Beep._ "Hey Super Serious Gal! I'm just calling, 'cause you know, you me and Silver haven't really gotten together in a while. I was thinking maybe we'd all go and mess with our seniors? Call me back when ya get the chance."

_Beep. _"Hola SSG! It's weird, I'm not used to you not nagging me twenty-four/seven. Then again, I've got Silver to annoy, but that doesn't mean he can replace the girl who broke the record for fastest time for recognizing that I'm a delinquent. Are you a psychic? I'm kidding. Hey, I need a girl's opinion on some pick-up lines. Can you help me out later? Call me back later."

_Beep_. "Hi Crys, it's me again, I'm not sure if you got my last messages, you never called back. I'll recap later. Just give me a ring or something, I know you're busy with work but don't let that old gramps Oak overwork you!"

_Beep_. "Crystal, I'm not sure why you're not calling me back, I've left like, what, four messages now on your answering machine and you have at least seven missed calls from me on your Pokegear. Is something going on? I'd appreciate it if you called me back sometime soon. I'll see ya around, Crys."

_Beep._ **End of messages.**

Crystal sighed and slid onto the floor after finally listening to the messages from Gold clogging her answering machine. Her heart ached hearing the voice she missed so much…

She shook herself and stood up. She would _not_ let gloom overtake her. She wouldn't be one of those pitiful girls who got depressed just because they had a microscopic crush that was unrequited. She gazed out the window at the pouring rain, wondering why Gold kept calling her. They barely even talked any more, why would he want to get in touch with her again?

Still with so many questions in her mind, Crystal answered the door after the doorbell rang. The second she opened her door, a pair of arms grabbed her and pressed her against whoever stood there. She knew with regret _exactly _who was there when she heard a voice exclaim, "Super Serious Gal!" There was only one imbecile in the world who would call her that.

_SLAM!_

Gold fell to the ground when he released her just enough for her foot to connect with his gut. He groaned and stood up again. "What was that for?"

Crystal could only stare. She hadn't seen him for so long, and he just showed up like everything was the way it was before? She felt the ache in her heart grow, even as she saw him. She just wanted to fall, for him to catch her, and to just stay in his arms. He was a goofball and a persistent idiot, but all she really wanted to do was melt under his golden gaze.

"Why the hell are you even here?!" she asked him. She wondered vaguely if her voice cracked, but she couldn't really tell.

"I came here to see you!"

She bristled at that comment. "Why? We haven't spoken in weeks. And that's an understatement."

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down. He didn't look like himself for a moment, like someone different who actually possessed emotion and wasn't a total flirt, leading on every woman he met. "I…I know. But…I missed you, Crys."

Crystal was silent for a moment when time seemed to stop and all that exited were her and the boy before her, becoming drenched with the impending rain that continued to pour down. Crystal realized he must have been freezing in the chilly February air, and opened the door wider, instead of replying to what he'd said. "Come in. You'll get sick out there."

Gold nodded and followed her in, where he was instantly bombarded with towels that Crystal had unceremoniously threw at him. "Dry yourself off," she ordered. "I'll make you something warm to drink."

As she bustled into kitchen with her mind racing, she thought about what Gold had said. Did he really and truly _miss _her? It seemed hard to believe that Gold contained an _ounce _of compassion at all, let alone use it with her. She must have looked pretty panicky when she was rushing around looking for a bag of tea and a mug, because when she spun around with the feeling that someone was watching her, she saw Gold standing there, smirking at her behavior. She felt her face grow hot as she heated the water with the tea bag in it. He stood before the island, with the towel wrapped around him almost like a cape, observing the daisies that she had set in a little glass vase, though she knew he was watching her still, just out of the corner of his metallic eyes. When the tea was done, she added a small amount of sugar and cream to it, and then gave it to him. He stared at the mug set on the counter before him.

"It's tea," she explained as if he were an idiot (which she knew he could be at times).

"I know," he replied. "I don't mean to sound rude and all, but all you have is tea?"

She shrugged. "That's all that's really warm, unless you'd like me to heat up some orange juice."

He pulled a face. "Okay. But you don't have any hot chocolate or something like that."

"I never really had hot chocolate," she responded. "I always thought it would be too sugary."

"What?! How could you not have hot chocolate?!" Gold threw his arms into the air, though the towel that was still wrapped around him was lifted too, and knocked over the vase of daisies on the counter, breaking the glass as it landed on the floor. He cursed and apologized, but Crystal shook her head and only advised him not to move. Ordinarily, she'd be fuming with anger, but somehow she felt like she couldn't be mad.

"Darn…" Gold looked over at her. "Can this shattered glass be mended?"

The words suddenly struck her. It seemed like he was only talking about the glass, naturally, but somehow she just kept thinking that there was a deeper meaning.

Gold left immediately after he helped her clean up the broken vase and dispose of the daisies, but he promised he would be back. She groaned and rolled her eyes, but it was forced. She had to force it to act like herself, which was something new for her.

When she shut the door behind him, she slid to the floor, still leaning against the door.

_"__Can this shattered glass be mended?"_

What if that really _did _have a different meaning? What if Gold was referring to their broken friendship and wanted to repair it? She sighed and pressed her palm to her forehead. Gold no longer gave her headaches from irritation; instead he had somehow managed to give her heartaches. She wished he would just leave her alone so that she could actually live without being distracted by feelings. But she wasn't sure if she could handle being without Gold forever.

* * *

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

"One date!"

"No!"

"But it's almost Valentine's Day!"

"Go find some other girl to bother."

"But I _love _to bother you."

Crystal had been walking home from work when she saw Gold again. She made the mistake of catching his eye, so he ran across the street and caught up with her. Their conversation had started out okay, but quickly turned around when Gold insisted she should go on a date with him. Crystal had to restrain herself from agreeing, because she remembered all the different girls Gold had been with, all the girls he made cry and so she instantly refused, no matter his arguments that it was nearing the dreaded Valentine's Day.

She groaned. "But I _loathe _you."

"You love me?" he asked.

"No!" she whacked the back of his head. "Loathe, not love! It means hate! Jeez, learn a little vocabulary, will you?"

"Nah, I'm fine with my current use of terms," he replied.

"I despise you," Crystal told him, deciding on using a different statement.

"I loathe you too!"

* * *

"So. What do you think is up with Lyra and Silver?"

"Hm…" Gold tapped his chin, taking a sip of coffee. "Well Silver's never been any fun, as you know. But he and Lyra are pretty close sometimes, I guess you could say. She probably drags him into anything interesting that goes on with his life."

"Kinda like the way _you _dragged me here?" Crystal asked.

"You were just going to do more work!" Gold exclaimed defensively. "It's a Friday! You shouldn't have to research on Friday afternoons."

"So I should slack off and sit in a café with you?" she asked.

"Finally, you understand," Gold replied, even though he knew she was being sarcastic in reality.

Crystal shook her head in disbelief, but Gold caught the small, genuine smile playing on her lips. In the past week, he had been dragging Crystal to places all over after she finished work. She wondered if he was just trying too hard to get to her, but somewhere inside her, she had to admit it was very sweet.

After they were finished in the café, they stepped out into the brisk air, and Gold insisted he would walk Crystal home, despite her protests. There was a moment of pleasant silence, before Gold observed the sky. "The clouds look really dark."

Crystal shrugged. "It's just a dreary day."

"It might rain."

"It might," she agreed.

"It was raining when I invaded your home," Gold said with a smile.

"You broke my vase and insulted my tea!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

It was ten in the morning on Saturday the fourteenth, and Crystal's eyes were already sore from staring at the screen of her laptop. The thunder boomed outside as rain slammed against the windows as the storm raged on. A bizarre pattern of knocks suddenly bombarded her door. She sighed and shoved herself up from her desk and heaved open her door.

There, standing just as he had on the day he had broken her vase, was Gold. He held a small box in his hand and had on a stupid grin. Crystal sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Once both inside and safely sheltered from the rain, Gold handed her the box. "Happy V-Day, Super Serious Gal?"

She eyed the mysterious cardboard suspiciously. "What's in this? Are you planning to murder me with a bomb or poison or something?"

"No, not at all. Open it!" Gold insisted.

"I don't think I will," Crystal replied.

"Aw, c'mon SSG, why'd I kill a pretty face like yours?" Gold put his hand up to her cheek, but Crystal swatted it away, holding back her blush.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Carefully, she opened up the box and removed two packets of what seemed to be powder. "Okay, now I _know _you're going to poison me."

"It's hot chocolate!" Gold exclaimed. "Since you've never tried it! Here, I'll make it, you save your document before I steal and shut off your computer!"

"But I'm trying to work!" Crystal protested.

"Not today. Not Valentine's Day when it's down-pouring and I've got cocoa!"

Crystal sighed as Gold invaded her kitchen. She did as she was told, powering down her laptop and saying farewell to her precious research, as Gold ran in eagerly with two cups of liquid chocolate. He took a swig from his own and tried to make her drink from the mug he offered her.

"No way am I drinking that garbage!" she persisted. Gold caught her around the waist with his arm and prevented her from escaping. "You can't force me to either!" she informed him.

"Okay," he agreed. "But I can do _this_."

Before she had any time to react, Gold leaned forward and connected his lips with her own. The taste from the hot chocolate he had engulfed before was still in his mouth, and soon in Crystal's. It was sweet, as she had thought, but not overwhelming. It was warm and gave her an elated feeling, and she almost succumbed to kissing back, before she realized what she was thinking and immediately pushed Gold away. He smirked and offered her the mug again, which she swiped from him.

"Having second thoughts about the chocolate?" he asked.

"If it gets you to stop doing _that_, then yes," she retorted, plopping down on the couch where he joined her.

She took a sip from her own mug. "It actually tastes…okay."

"You tasted better." He winked at her. She was seriously tempted to push him off the couch, but he'd manage to get the hot chocolate everywhere, so she decided against it. Gold set the hot chocolate on the coffee table and jumped up suddenly, shifting the couch. Crystal set her own cocoa down as to not spill.

"Let's build a fort!"

Crystal stared at him. "Are you eight?"

Gold pouted. "Oh come on! Didn't you ever build a fort on a rainy day?"

"What do you think?"

"…You really were one messed-up child," Gold decided.

"Hey!" Crystal threw a pillow at him. Instead of being hit, he caught it.

"Why thank you," he said. "I can use this to build the fort."

"Why the hell must you insist on building a fort in my living room?!" Crystal asked incredulously at the boy stacking cushions from the other couch on the ground.

"Because it's fun," Gold answered simply. "Come help me! Live a little, Ms. Serious. Humor me."

After draping a blanket over the pile of cushions and the couch, placing pillows on the floor beneath it, grabbing their cocoa and sliding underneath to enter their fort, the two friends laughed at their creation, lying on their stomachs on top of the pillows with their elbows propping them up to fit in to the fort. What little natural, gray light filtered in from the windows splattered in rain was blocked even more by the blanket above them.

"If your roof breaks, at least we have shelter," Gold pointed out.

"Let's just hope you don't break anything else in my house," Crystal replied, rolling her eyes and sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hey, you know, it _is _Valentine's Day," Gold pointed out.

"That's right," Crystal agreed, "so why are you here? Don't you have some date to be on with some girl?"

Gold could detect both the anger and the hurt evident in Crystal's voice. He only looked at her for a long time before responding. "Do you know why I became such a…player, I guess?"

Gold barely heard her cursing him under her breath, before she answered, not looking him in the eye, "No. I really don't know."

Gold sighed and looked down at the carpet. "I've never really told anyone…"

Crystal gazed over at him when she heard the seriousness in his voice to see such a solemn expression on his face.

"For a while…there was someone I really liked," he continued. "And I knew she was never trying to hurt me…she's too sweet to do that. It's just that she really loved someone else. And it was the same thing, he couldn't see her. But she couldn't see me either. At least not in that way. And I didn't want to keep feeling so weakened by the emotions I was feeling, especially because I had no control over liking her. So I just blocked myself off. I thought that maybe if I dated other girls, I could find someone I really liked, who liked me in return. But I never found anyone like that, and that's how I just ended up breaking hearts, because mine was broken first."

Crystal stared at him. _Gold_, the coldhearted player who had managed to capture her own emotions, _liked _someone, who didn't notice him in that way.

Gold let out a forced laugh. "Who'd have ever known a forest girl could bring a guy like me to his knees?"

Crystal's eyes widened in realization. "_Yellow_?" she asked. "You liked Yellow?!"

Gold nodded, still not looking at her. "But it seems about the entire world knows she loves Red…everyone except him. I feel bad for her. Maybe that was one reason I liked her; because her emotions were so clear all the time, you could always tell, and she'd never hide anything. I don't know. But even though I know now that becoming a player wasn't the right path, I managed to get through and get over her a while ago. I can only hope that Red can finally tell how she feels before she comes to that point too. I'd hate to see another heart break." Gold finally looked over at Crystal.

She gawked at him for a moment. Of course she would, she had just learned that _Gold _had fallen for Yellow of all girls, and had his own heart broken, although he managed to get over her.

"So…that's why you haven't been such a playboy lately?" Crystal asked. "Because you got over her?"

Gold shrugged. "I suppose so. But do you know what the first thing I did was when I finally did realize that I didn't like her in that way anymore?"

Crystal shook her head. "What?"

"I called you."

Crystal's eyes were the size of dish plates. There was a brief pause, before Gold laughed. "I sound like I'm from some sappy chick-flick," he said, trying to cover up that he had just shown that he was capable of being compassionate.

Crystal smiled. "Hey, only some of those are bad. Like the Valentine's Day ones. _Those _are horrible."

"Why's that?" Gold asked.

"Because of all the stupid poems!" Crystal answered. "Valentine's Day is just so clichéd that it's repulsive."

"Aw, c'mon, what's wrong with a little poem?" Gold asked. He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Roses are red, violets are blue, flowers are sweet—"

"And you smell like gym shoes," Crystal finished before he had the chance to. "Now it's my turn. Your eyes are gold, and mine are blue, Valentine's sucks, and so do you!"

"Your poems are random, they're very untrue, you must admit you love me, 'cause I know you do," Gold finished with a smirk.

"You'll die a quick death, if you say stuff like that, these rhymes are so stupid, just like your old baseball hat," Crystal retorted, even though Gold wasn't wearing his signature baseball cap—which he insisted upon adorning himself with _backwards_—at the moment, though she still knew it would strike a cord.

Gold feigned being hurt and clutched his heart. "Okay, Cryssy, I've got this. Be prepared for my ultimate poem." He took a breath and began to narrate:

"I've been spending all my time,  
Trying to let you know,  
It's been messing with my mind,  
Do I stay or do I go?

You take me down like a bulldozer,  
Don't call me out of the blue,  
'Cause I've thought these words over,  
And you know it's true,

I hate Valentine's Day,  
A poem just won't do,  
But what if I just say,  
That I love you?"

When Gold had completed his poem, Crystal realized that he had been steadily leaning closer to her, and that their faces were a rough inch apart. The sincerity that she sensed made it apparent that every word of his poem must have been true. Her eyes widened, but he didn't lean any farther in than that. He had a wide grin on his face, though his eyes held doubt, maybe even apprehension that he had made a mistake in saying that. Realizing that he wouldn't lean in any more, and that he would let her decide what happened, instead of listening to logic, Crystal closed the small gap between them, closing her wide blue eyes and pressing her lips to hers. He was undoubtedly shocked at first, but began to return the kiss she had initiated. They broke only when they felt as though their lungs would burst from a lack of air and grinned at each other.

"You still taste like chocolate," he informed her. "But remember how I said that I was dating all those girls to find one I really liked? I guess she was right here the entire time."

Crystal blushed and gave a wide smile. She took a breath and announced:

"On a dreary, rainy day,  
You show me new points of view,  
And all I have to say,  
Is, I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I COULDN'T DO IT. WELL I DID.  
Oh look an update already? And a one-shot, in fact! It's Mangaquestshipping. I tried to do Agency first, just for a change of pace, but I got bored and ended up with this. Okay, well I don't think my loyal and totally awesome reviewers ever doubted that I could fix these relationships, but I did! Well...one...  
Did anyone notice? Gold said the quote in the summary!  
I have 18 chapters...whoa. Everyone who didn't get bored/tired of me, congrats! I hope I can stay consistant with these tough one-shots. I feel so up-to-date right now. Watch me slip up again next week -.-" oh well. I've planned out all the one-shots, but if someone wants me to include something specific, just say the word and I'll try to fit it in! Yes**_**PhioneXxX****, ****_I have included your idea!  
By the way, _****Pokeluv101****_, _****_I stole your idea. You said you'd like it if there was a poem fail, no? Well, this isn't exactly a fail, but I hope it's sufficient.  
Also, huuuge shout-out to _****TigerSneak1****_you posted the 50th review! I've never, ever, EVER gotten this many reviews ever! I'd like to thank the academy! Just kidding...but seriously. Awesome.  
I have so much to say today...I'm also going to mention _****Pok3monTrain3rBlu3****, ****Pokemon Guy 84****, and**** Birdie118****_because you guys are also incredibly awesome for reviewing and following and being awesome. Just. Awesome._**

**_I feel like that was a long rant. But it's over. The chapter is done, so I can't say read on...I need to put that on one of the "keep calm" poster things. "Rant over and read on". I'll make a T-shirt XD_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL WHATSOEVER!**


End file.
